my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Nifa
Come on Captain, you shouldn't be making jokes like that. Nifa to Levi Stats Name: Nifa Species: Human Age: 19 Status: Deceased Family: Unknown Overview Nifa (ニファ Nifa?) was an officer (上官 Jōkan?) of the Scout Regiment Fourth Squad under the command of Hange Zoë. Appearance Nifa was a relatively thin girl with short cherry brown hair with straight bangs and straight ends. She had golden eyes and was usually seen wearing the standard Scout Regiment uniform. Personality Nifa appeared to be a dedicated soldier, flying into action the moment her superior orders it despite the risk to herself. She was firm to the orders of her Section Commander and dedicated to the mission of defeating the Titans. However, despite her deep care for humanity, Nifa still felt compassion and sympathy for those below her, shown when she was worried for Conny Springer who did not yet know that his friends were the enemy. Story Clash of the Titans arc Nifa helps cover the Titan inside of Wall Sina, after Eren and Annie's battle exposes it. She then watches with the rest of her squad as Hange Zoë threatens Nick for answers.1 After it is reported that Titans have invaded Wall Rose, Nifa is among the Scout Regiment soldiers that Erwin Smith takes to investigate. After Hange's squad rescues a group of Scout Regiment recruits at Utgard Castle, Nifa is present when they return to Wall Rose. Upon ascending to the top of the Wall, Hange leaves Ymir, who was heavily injured at the castle, in Nifa's care.3 After the appearance of the Colossal and Armored Titan, Nifa helps tend to the soldiers on top of the Wall, scalded by the Colossal Titan's steam. She speaks with the worried Conny Springer and Historia Reiss, before leaving the Wall to engage the Armored Titan as part of Hange's squad. Nifa observes the battle, encouraging Eren in his fight against the Armored Titan, seemingly near defeat. However, the Colossal Titan falls off the Wall, dealing a devastating blow to the soldiers below, and knocking Nifa out.4 Nifa remains unconscious, resting on top of the Wall, whilst the plan to rescue Eren from the traitors is formed. Fully recovered from her injuries, Nifa resumes her work as part of the Fourth Squad. Following the revelation that Pastor Nick has been murdered, Nifa is dispatched with a message for Erwin Smith on the matter. However, once she delivers the message, Erwin immediately turns her away with a message of his own for Levi. As Nifa is departing, she witnesses the Military Police Regiment arriving to confiscate the Scouts' possessions. Once she delivers the message to Levi, he has everyone evacuate the cottage that they have been staying in. After evacuating, Levi informs them that there has been a freeze on all Scout Regiment activity, and that the government has ordered them to turn over Eren and Historia. Nifa also informs the assembled soldiers of Erwin's arrest. Hange agrees to place Nifa, Keiji, and Abel under Levi's command. Entering Trost District, Nifa and Abel keep watch over Keiji, Eren, and Historia as they attempt to seek shelter with Commander Pyxis. Levi arrives to join them, and asks Nifa if she is familiar with Kenny the Ripper. Nifa claims that he is only an urban legend, but Levi tells her that he grew up with Kenny. Thinking he is joking, Nifa is appalled at Levi's behavior and returns to watching their wagon. As she is watching, she fails to notice Kenny flanking her position, and is quickly killed before Levi can warn her. Attack on Canterlot arc During the Battle in Canterlot against Grogar Erwin lammets on all the soliders who never got to know the truth in Shiganshina District, and how he wishes they could have learned about the world they used to live in before coming to Equestria. Nifa stands among the many fallen Scout Regiment comrades in Erwin's mind, wanting to know if their deaths had meaning. Trivia In a Q&A with FRAU Magazine, Isayama stated that Nifa is the most stylish member of the Scout Regiment. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Non Ponies Category:Survey Corps Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased